Born to Walk Alone
by Blushing Nymph
Summary: This is my first fic for this site. It is about Sesshomaru and the betrothed that he lost long ago. She shows up and has disturbing news for both Sess and the Inu gang. What are they going to do with this information? I'm sorry that this summary sucks.


_**Sesshomaru stood under the large flower adorned awning his hand in that of his soon to be bride. The demoness was beautiful but held no real interest for Sesshomaru except for the land she came with. He already held the west and central lands and with this union and her father's death Sesshomaru would also hold the Northern lands. Although this also had to do with the fact that his father had written in stone, literally, that if he didn't marry by today he would lose the western lands to Inuyasha. Even though Sesshomaru had patched the hole with his brother and he was attending the ceremony the western lands meant so much to Sesshomaru.**_

_**The monk Miroku was performing the ceremony when a rukus erupted just beyond the guests. It was Jaken, "I warn you that if you do not leave now you will have the anger of the great Lord Sesshomaru upon you." Jaken's threats were futile as a figure dressed in a cloak and a cone shaped hat that covered the face walked up to the awning that held Sesshomaru and the woman to be his bride. Sesshomaru couldn't believe the audacity of this intruder. How dare he interrupt this ceremony. Sesshomaru drew toujinkin. The intruder held up a dainty hand and removed the cloak. It was a woman.**_

_**Her body was hard from training with scars as proven sacrifice. She was clad in strange garbs, reminding Sesshomaru of Kagome. Her shapely legs were encased in dark pants and her breasts were covered by a tight fitting corset. When she removed her hat the great Sesshomaru had to take a step back. Not because of her long red hair or enormouse violet eyes, not even for her plump red lips but from the shock of seeing his original betrothed after so many years. "Akeema." He whispered, his eyes wide. Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "Akeema, why are you here." His tone was cold again.**_

_**Akeema moved her hands in a strange way that baffled Sesshomaru. "Stop waving your arms and speak!" Akeema huffed before ripping the cloth that had been around her neck. Underneath the cloth was a large scar across her throat. Her throat had been slit and her voice was gone. "Sesshomaru she is using sign language." It was Inuyasha's mate Kagome that had spoken. "I can translate for you." Akeema gestured thank you to her and began to move her hands again. Kagome watched her before speaking, "She says that she is here to take the rights to her land back." Sesshomaru snickered, "You honestly think that I will just give them to you. They went to me after your father's death and your disappearance." Kagome looked back at Akeema as she signed with a devilish smile on her face, "She says that is why she is here to wed you, as a means of receiving her lands." The demoness beside Sesshomaru stepped forward, a smug look on her face, "Your too late! I'm to be Sesshomaru's. You can no longer have him." Jaken cleared his throat, "Beg your pardon Lady Ichi but I'm afraid that she can. Lady Akeema not only has the prior claim but the treaty between the central and western land's lords is still binding."**_

"_**Daddy!" Lady Ichi screamed. The lord of the northern lands stepped forward and retrieved his daughter, "There is nothing I can do my dear." Akeema walked to Sesshomaru crossed her arms, an evil smirk on her face. Sesshomaru growled and nodded to the monk to get it over with. Shortly after they were proclaimed mates and would be forced to spend the end of their days together. Then the time came for them to exchange gifts to one another. Sesshomaru presented her with Lady Ichi's present of ivory hair sticks with sapphire jewels on their ends. Akeema leaned into him and kissed the stub of Sesshomaru's arm as the audience gasped at the appearance of Sesshomaru's old arm. Akeema left him then leaving Sesshomaru with lingering questions of what had become of the adorable fourteen year old girl he had once known.**_

_**After leaving the festivities Akeema went to the old cherry tree where she had first met Sesshomaru eight years ago. He had been centeries older than her but her father was dying and they needed someone to take care of the lands until she came of age not to mention that her father's first born daughter had already been promised to Sesshomaru through a treaty their father's made. He had been tall and threatening to her at first but soon the ice man cracked and gave her a little smile when she told him that she was going to be a great warrior like her father. She hadn't been joking but she was glad that he had smiled at her. Soon he was called away to a war and two weeks later Akeema had been abducted by a frog demon that planned to hold her for ransome.**_

_**Akeema had gotten away by transforming into her original form, a young kitsune. She had then fallen into the bone eater's well. The rest was pretty much history and what led her to realize that she was born to walk alone.**_

_**Kagome walked over to the woman that was now Sesshomaru's mate, "How did you get to the future?" Akeema looked at Kagome for a long time before signing that she had fallen down a well. Kagome smiled, "So you were taken to the future then?"Akeema shook her head and told Kagome that she was from an alternate future from hers. It was one where both she and Inuyasha had failed to kill Naraku. Kagome gasped, "How can that be? Two different futures…"Kagome wandered off into her own thoughts. Akeema took a few steps from the ancient tree but was stopped when a small hand touched her wrist. Akeema turned her head but only slightly to aknowledge the girl, "Was it bad?"The girl's eyes were filled with sadness and fear as Akeema signed the only word that could describe the chaos of the other future, horrible.**_


End file.
